The Silence Of Love
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: Being held hostage is bad enough but what if you knew one of the people who were threatening to kill you? Worse, what if they were an old love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, slightly darker than anything I've done before but I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it just the same. I will be placing a line or two of song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter to summarise as such the chapter.**

* * *

"_And you can see my heart…beating. Oh, you can see it through my chest." _ - **Russian Roulette.**

* * *

"Kurt, I promise I won't be late. This meeting is important to me too." Rachel told her best friend as she stepped out of Starbucks. "Look, I have to go, I have two coffees in my hand so it's uncomfortable – yes one of them is for you even though personally I think you need something stronger so you chill out."

She finally hung up the phone before throwing it in her bag. Kurt was such a worry guts, that it made Rachel wonder why she even went into business with him, in the first place. _Because he's your best friend and you love him, _Rachel's inner voice reminded her.

Of course it hadn't been her idea, it was no secret that Rachel wasn't the best with fashion but it was Kurt's dream and he hadn't had enough money to set up the business himself. Due to the fact that one of Rachel's fathers, had recently passed away, she had inherited a large cheque. She had offered to give Kurt the money with no interference from Rachel but Kurt had insisted that Berry & Hummel was born.

Today, they had an important meeting in which they would be presenting more fashion designs which Kurt was sure were going to hit off in shops. Hence the reason Rachel couldn't be late.

She glanced at her watch, she still had at least half hour before she had to be there so she decided to make a quick stop at the bank to draw out some cash. She rolled her eyes at the long queue but decided to stand in it, anyway.

Rachel heard the doors slam shut behind her but didn't pay any attention until she heard them be bolted. She turned around, the question dying on her lips when she saw two hooded men dressed in black standing at the now locked doors with a gun each.

_Don't panic _she told myself trying to calm her now racing heart. She glanced back to the front where the glass was only to find the staff all hanging over their desk covered in blood.

It was then that Rachel became aware of the fact that other people were screaming and she fought the urge to join them. The woman to her left had a new born baby cradled in her arms and had tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up. _Shut up!_" Another man dressed in the same black outfit came from the back door waving a large gun in the air. "Any more noise and I blow your heads off!"

The screaming died but sobs could still be heard throughout the room.

"Against the wall now. _All of you!" _He screamed and everyone scrambled to get to where he told them.

Rachel did a mental count in her head – there were seven of them and they all had a least one gun. There was no way they were getting out of this.

She thought of Kurt and how she had been so impatient with him on the phone. He'd guess surely when she didn't turn up for the meeting that something was dreadfully wrong? After all, she'd never gone back on a promise to him before.

"Now, I want you to all slide your phones, IPod's, Laptops or anything that could be used as a weapon or means of communication across the floor. And we will be checking." A sadistic smile crossed the man's features. "You're going to be here a while."

**A/N: And there we have the prologue. Hence the reason it's so short – the others will be longer, I promise. **

**Finn would be introduced in the next chapter and as the summary suggests, he won't be a complete stranger to Rachel. There's some history there. **

**Review and let me know if I should continue.**

**Paige x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thousands of people live in this town  
And I had to run into him  
When I saw him there on that busy street  
Those feelings came back again  
There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
He walked up to me, looked in my eyes.. - __**And Still**_

* * *

Rachel took several deep breaths as she rooted in her bag for her iPhone before sliding it across the floor.

How was this happening? Things like this only happened in bad horror movies.

A different man walked in front of her picking up all the people's possessions and putting them in a black bag.

"Right. I think perhaps we should introduce ourselves. It's not like any of you will be telling anyone anytime soon." One of the men said before pulling off his mask.

"What the hell are you doing?" An accomplice hissed.

"Relax Az. We're going to kill them all anyway." He laughed harshly, causing Rachel to flinch.

She glanced around the room counting the amount of innocent people curled up on the floor with her. Fourteen. Including herself, fifteen people would die.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm her erratic breathing and tried to think of something, _anything_ else, but all she could think of was how her life hadn't even started yet. She wasn't married, she didn't have children and she'd only ever been in love once – and look how well that had turned out.

"Right. Well, my name's Dave K. This over here is Azimo and the three guys at the back are Jack, Liam and Daniel." She noticed that the others flinched when he said their name, probably because they didn't want the hostages to know, but from the mad glint in Dave's eye, Rachel believed none of them _would_ live to tell the tale.

Dave moved forward and bent down so that he was level with a beautiful blonde, holding a crying baby. "I suggest you shut that thing up fast before I do it for you."

The blonde gasped and rocked the baby frantically back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear but the baby continued to scream.

"Please, she's missed her feeding time – she's hungry. That's why she's crying. _Please." _The blonde pleaded, clutching the little girl closer to her chest as one lone tear ran down her face.

"What she is, is a headache." Dave reached forward and pulled the baby out of the mother's arms.

"No." She screamed but Dave slapped her around the face, causing her head to whip harshly to one side.

"Sit down." He roared, standing upright. "Hudson!"

Rachel's head snapped up, instinct she supposed, she hadn't heard that name in over six years.

She knew the chance of it being _him _was very slim, Hudson wasn't an unusual name right? But a small part of her, wished it was, despite the dire situation just so she could see him again.

A tall silhouette strode into the room and if Rachel's doubt hadn't been removed by the form it was when she heard him speak and step forward.

"What?" Finn Hudson said and Rachel's heart sped up for an entirely different reason.

"Take the baby out back and get it to stop screeching." Dave told him and Rachel could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I don't know to deal with a baby, man." Finn replied and Rachel stood up shakily.

"I'll help you." She found herself saying stupidly but she didn't care – she just needed to talk to Finn.

Finn's eyes flew to hers and she saw the disbelief and horror etched onto his face.

"Sit down." Dave roared pointing the gun in her direction but Finn stepped forward and lowered Dave's arm.

"No, let her come. I'll keep her in line." His tone was harsh and Rachel suddenly doubted her decision. She had no time to think about it though because Dave stalked across the room, grabbed her arm tightly and strode back over to Finn, throwing her into his chest.

Finn's arms wrapped around her to steady her and before she could fully appreciate the moment, it was gone and Finn was pulling her by the wrist into the back room, dragging the woman's pram as well.

He shut the door with a bang and laid the baby down in the pram. He stroked her small head of hair and continued to do so until she finally nodded off and Rachel couldn't help but sigh softly at the sight in front of her.

"You're good with her." She told him and Finn visibly stiffened before turning around to face her.

He gave her a quick once over before shaking his head in disbelief. "Rachel Berry."

"The one and only." She joked, trying to put her discomfort at ease. This was _Finn _she was talking about. Surely he wouldn't hurt her, even now?

He strode towards her and for a split second she panicked. What if she had misjudged him? But her fears slid away as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

She closed her eyes and savored the moment; she never thought she'd be able to do this again. She wound her arms around his midriff and couldn't help but inhale his scent.

"I've missed you." He murmured into her hair and tears sprung into Rachel's eyes.

"Me too." She whispered, clutching him tighter.

He pulled back first and stepped away from her before going to sit on one of the desks. He stared at the floor and Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, feeling awkward.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking a step closer before stopping.

"Do you know how many times I've imagined this moment in my head, Rach?" Her breath caught at the nickname. "But let me say, _this." _He gestured around the room. "Never made the list."

"What happened to you, Finn? How are you wrapped up in this?" She found herself asking, almost scared to know the answer.

"I don't know, Rach. I got myself in the wrong crowd and before I'm aware of the direction my life is taking, I'm here. Taking part in a huge robbery and threatening innocent people's lives."

"I don't understand. Last I heard, you were off to college in California to become a teacher." It was hard to talk about the time when things had ended between them; when Rachel's father had quite literally forced them apart.

"Yes, but I dropped out after Burt and my mum spilt up and she became ill. I had to go back to Lima to look after her. I suppose, I became desperate for money and at first it was little deals you know but then they started getting bigger and then next thing I know, here we are."

"In New York?" Rachel was confused but Finn had a pained look on his face so she didn't want to push the subject any further.

"What are you going to do to us?" Rachel whispered and Finn's eyes flew to hers before he stood and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"No. Listen to me. Nothing bad will happen to you, ok? I _will _make sure you get out of here without a scratch." He reassured her and she rewarded him with a watery smile.

"But Finn. What about all those people in the other room? They haven't done anything wrong."

"I know, Rach. I know,. But the police will be here soon I bet, this is a big company after all, and I'm sure they'll get everyone out fine." She tried to find comfort in his words before realizing the big catch.

"Finn, if that happens, then you'll be in trouble. The police will take you away as well." She cried and Finn wrapped his arms back around her.

"Hey. Hey. I don't care, ok? Rachel, I'm not that eighteen year old boy you fell in love with anymore, I've changed and I'm not as _good_ as I used to be. Maybe I deserve that." Finn told her but she shook her head.

"No, that's not true, Finn. You may have done some bad things but they don't define you, especially when you feel this way about it." She told him but Finn shook _his _head.

"Look, let's agree to disagree. I don't want to fight about it and I know how stubborn you are." He smiled ruefully and she let out a choked chuckle.

Silence fell between them and she glanced over at the sleeping baby in the pram, praying everything would work itself out.

She suddenly heard someone next door scream and she jumped at the raised voices that followed. She buried her face in Finn's shirt, clutching to him as her life depended on it, which she supposed it did.

Blocking out what could be heard next door, she focused instead on Finn and the way he was holding her just as tight, whispering soothing words in her ear, and her mind flew back to another time where he had comforted her and convinced her that everything would be alright.

_**Seven Years ago. **_

_Rachel sobbed, wrapping one arm around her midriff as if she could physically hold herself together as she threw the other hand against the door. _

_The air was cold and piercing and Rachel, who was only wearing her pajamas, was shivering violently. _

_The front door opened and her boyfriend's stepfather's face could be seen. _

"_Who the hell is knocking on my door at one o'clock in the morn- Rachel?" His tone changed as he noticed who the visitor was and he quickly hustled her inside. _

"_You must be freezing. Let me go and get you a blanket or something." He returned a few minutes later and Rachel wrapped herself up in the cover as Burt took in her form. _

"_What are you doing here, Rachel?" The words were kind and Rachel took a few seconds to try and stop her sobs. _

"_Finn. I need to see Finn." She cried and Burt stared at her for a moment before giving her a curt nod. _

"_Ok, make your way up, just try not to wake Kurt and Carole." She nodded and began to climb the stairs slowly, trying to keep her sobs and harsh breathing under control._

_She pushed open the door to find Finn sprawled across the bed, sounds asleep. She made her way over, shutting the door behind her, and perched herself on the edge of the bed where his head was. _

_She reached out and brushed his hair back from his forehead and smiled softly when he leaned into her touch before beginning to stir. _

_His eyes fluttered and opened and a look of confusion crossed his features as he took her in. _

"_Rach? What are you doing here? What time is it?" He sat up and searched her face for answers, not missing the tear stains on her cheeks. _

"_Finn. What am I going to do?" She started sobbing again and Finn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her firmly into his chest. _

"_What's wrong baby?" He asked and she took a deep breath. _

"_It's my dad. We're moving to New York and we're never coming back." _

_He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "What?" _

"_I know and Finn, I don't want to go and I told my daddy that. Said that I was eighteen in a few months so he couldn't order me around but then he started shouting and we got into a huge fight and awful things were said. What am I going to do?" She cried. _

"_Hey. Isn't that your dream? Head off to New York and take Broadway by storm?" Finn joked, trying to comfort her whilst ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. _

_She shook her head. "It doesn't count if you're not there with me. That was the dream." _

"_Look, you said it yourself, you're eighteen in a few months. Then you can come back here, rescue me from this town and we can go together and live in a shoebox apartment. Ok?" He reassured her. _

_She nodded. "Please don't let this be it between us." _

_He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tears that remained and looked right into her eyes. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you." She replied, never meaning the words more in her life. _

_He leant down and very softly pressed his lips against hers and in that moment she had her answer. He was hers, just as she was his. _

_He pulled back and looked at her clothes before standing up and making his way over to his chest of drawers and throwing a top on the bed. _

"_Put that on, it should make you a bit warmer." He told her before smiling widely as she pulled it on over her head, dwarfing her. _

"_Much better." He winked, causing her to laugh. "How about we watch 'Funny Girl'?" _

_Her head snapped up and she looked at him seriously. "You have a copy of Funny Girl? _

_Finn rolled his eyes playfully and walked over to his DVD cabinet. "I bought it for when you're here." _

_She couldn't help but smile and be touched by the thought as he popped it in the DVD player and climbed into bed next to her. _

_She wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest and he placed a kiss to her hair before they both settled down to watch the movie. _

_Rachel smiled as she felt Finn playing with her hair and took a deep breath. They would get through this. They were Finn and Rachel and they could get through anything. _

"I should probably take you back." Finn told her, pulling back and Rachel shook her head before reaching to pull her back but he shook her off.

"Think about it, Rach. If we want to get out of here, we have to be smart and that means going back out there."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but let out a gasp of surprise instead when Finn grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her to the door.

"What are you doing –"She started but the question died on her lips when Finn gave her a warning look.

Seconds later, the door flew open and one of the men, Liam she thinks, burst into the room.

He took in the sight in front of him, Finn dragging Rachel, and gave a sadistic smile.

"What've you been doing in here, Hudson?" He smirked. "She's a hot little thing. Maybe when you're done with her, I could have a go."

Rachel felt her stomach turn and glanced up and Finn to see his reaction but he simply smiled at the guy.

"Now, now. I don't like to share Adams." Rachel understood what Finn was doing but she still flinched at the implication.

He moved his hand up to her forearm and gave her a slight tug into the other room. She followed in step, wanting to make it look like he was causing her pain.

As they entered, all eyes flew to them and Rachel's eyes zoomed into the mother of the baby, who looked ready to cry when she realized the baby wasn't with them.

"Sit down." Finn hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear and Rachel didn't have to fake the fear as she went to sit beside the woman.

"Your baby is fine. She's sleeping in the back. She's a beautiful little thing, what's her name?" Rachel whispered as Dave, Finn and the other guys all spoke about something.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. And Beth."

Rachel nodded. "I'm Rachel."

"Quinn." She smiled sadly.

"Right." Their eyes were drawn back to the front when Dave stood up and clapped his hands.

"I guess we're just waiting around now. So, how about a little game, to see which one of you dies first?"

**A/N: This story is completely AU, which means all of Finn and Rachel's history and story is completely different from the show, hence the reason for the flashback. What do you think of more of them to get to know these characters a little better, yes or no?**

**Review, **

**Paige x**


End file.
